Fatal Attraction
by Laurahjess.xoxo
Summary: Takes place after the recent season finale UK . Elena has to make a choice which may change everything. What will happen if she chooses differently? I'm terrible at summaries, but please read! Much love : xox Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader. I've not posted anything for a while due to exams and school work etc. But all that is over now and I'm hoping to get back into writing. I've had a small idea for a fresh fic and I just want to try it out. Please let me know what you think. I know it's short...

This is basically after the season finale. But what will happen if Elena chooses different?

Delena fic (as always)

Hope you enjoy. xox

* * *

1/Elena

Dear Diary,

It's been three long, torturous, days since Klaus was killed by Alaric.

On the day it happened Matt decided to kidnap me, after hatching a plan with my idiotic brother. They had come up with the crazy idea that they could keep me safe by removing me from the place where all the danger seemed to be. But I knew, as I'm sure they did deep down, that the danger would always follow me. The age old vampires, the originals, the very first night-walkers would hunt me down, and Klaus would find a way to use me in helping him create his new family of monsters. He needed me. And no matter where I go, or what I do, as long as Klaus is alive, I'll always be looking over my shoulder. I'll always have to watch my back. Until I die a human death and my blood is no longer the necessary tool in a hybrids creation.

Alaric was the last one. The last human I trusted with everything I had. The last connection to my family. But now he too is a monster, turned dark with revenge and rage. And with the last white oak stake, he ended Klaus' life on Tuesday the 11th May, 2012. And in doing so, potentially ended Stefan's and Damon's long haunted lives too. When I got the phone call from Stefan I knew news was bad. I was halfway between the brothers, travelling out of Mystic Falls, away from the supernatural earth lines which run beneath the town. Stefan's words shattered me. 'Klaus is dead'. In my head it sounded more like 'it's over; it's all over'. For so long I longed to hear those very same words rolling from Stefan's tongue. But that night, when he spoke of the tragic turn of events, I felt my world tumbling away. All I could think about was Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie… All the people this one death could affect. And my thoughts froze. Once I hung up I turned to Matt and I told him what had happened. His pale features twisted into an agonising grimace and I could tell that buried beneath the horror he felt, relief was brimming.

"So where will it be?" he asked after several moments of composing silence. Tears were filling my eyes and panic welling in my stomach. We were at least an hour away from home. We were at least an hour away from Damon. Home meant Stefan. After Finn's death, Sage had died approximately an hour and a half later. If Klaus really was Damon and Stefan's sire, they would be dead within the hour. I punched in Damon's number and hearing him was the final straw. The tears spilled over and I sniffled miserably. Damon's voice was cool and surprisingly calm, light as it always was. I told him that my heart was torn. I told him that I was on my way to him.


	2. Chapter 2

2/Elena

Matt pulled into a dark car-park and cut the engine. Other than Matt's peeling blue truck there was only one other vehicle in the lot and I recognised it as Stefan's black jeep. The plan had been for Damon and Stefan to drive Klaus and his coffin as far away from Mystic Falls as they could and then drop the Original into the ocean. The plan hadn't gone as well as it should and Stefan had been forced back home to save my life. Again. And Damon had gone on alone. The coffin had been resting in the storage units waiting for daylight to come and then Damon would take it across the border and catch a boat from there. That had been the plan up until Alaric had arrived and ended everything.

I slid out of the car and Matt met me around the front of the truck. I gazed at the foreboding black building which was shrouded in darkness and a cool chill crept down my spine. Matt put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him, meeting his dark blue eyes. He nodded in understanding and I was glad that he knew that I had to do this alone.

"Be careful in there," he said.

"Alaric can't hurt me," I replied, "make sure you lock the doors."

And with that I turned and headed towards the building. The front entrance was unlocked and the door was banging open against the wall in the cool breeze. I swallowed hard and stepped inside. My heels clicked methodically against the tiled floor as I headed blindly into the darkness. No lights lit the corridor so I had to feel my way along the walls, only daring to breathe.

"Damon…" I hissed. There was the sound of a door slamming and then something smashed loudly up ahead. I stopped where I stood, my skin crawled with uneasiness and all I could think of was the darkness which threatened to suffocate me. I passed by rows of storage units, my fingers tracing the jagged pull down shutters. I finally reached the end of the corridor and pushed the door which I was facing. It opened slightly but the hinges froze. I leaned my shoulder against it and tried to shift it. When nothing happened, I leaned back and shoved my arm against it. The door gave way and I tumbled into what looked like a collecting and filing room. A large van with its back doors wide open was parked in the centre, and a coffin lay on a table just waiting to be loaded in.

"Elena?" came a questioning whisper from behind the van. I rushed around and saw the bloody and beaten figure of Damon Salvatore slumped against the white paint, blood splattered all across one side. I covered my mouth with my hands and approached slowly. Damon's face was swollen and blood oozed from his mouth and nose. Some of it had dried on his forehead and in his hair. Both of his eyes were ringed with large blue-black circles and one was completely sealed closed. He looked up at me through matted hair and I fought the urge to break into sobs.

"Why hasn't it healed?" I asked instead, creeping forwards and crouching down beside him.

"He had weapons infused with Vervain," he explained, rolling his head to the side so he could look at me with his less bruised eye. My own eyes raked over his battered figure and for the first time I noticed the wooden stake sticking out of his body. From its position I knew it had missed his heart, but only just and probably pierced the bone. There were several other stakes protruding from his calves and upper arms and I recognised the familiar scent of vervain. My hands fluttered uselessly over each stake.

"What should I do?" I breathed.

"You have to get them out," he replied.

I nodded fiercely and decided to start with the worst one, the one wedged deep in his chest. I clutched it with both hands and readied myself for the task. I closed my eyes and began to pull, eliciting a strangled cry from Damon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sobbed as I eased the wood from his body. Once it was out I dropped it onto the ground with a clatter. I began to open Damon's torn shirt so that I could assess the damage and his hand snaked out and found my own.

"Get the rest out…" he almost begged and I saw the wound in his chest begin to evaporate like steam. I nodded, squeezing his hand before I moved on to the stakes in his arms. They were easier to pry away from his healing flesh. The ones in his calves were trickier, wedged tightly into the bones which had already begun to fix themselves, splintering the wood as they closed around the stakes. Damon's howls echoed around the empty collection room and I found my own cries muffled by the sound. Once the final piece was removed I collapsed against the blood splattered van, my breathing heavy as I listened to Damon's whimpers. I took a moment to rest my head on his shoulder and felt one of his hands touch my hair.

"We need to clean your face, you're burned quite badly and your eye…" I mumbled, turning to face him again. It wasn't as bad as it had been when I had found him, but I knew that the dangerous plant was still burning below the surface. Damon was strong, after hundreds of years of learning to deal with pain, he complained very little. But I had seen the damage Vervain could do. I got to my feet and began searching for a bathroom. Instead I found several bottles of alcohol, cloths and bottles of water. I headed back to Damon and kneeled beside him, dousing the first cloth with water. I set about cleaning his face. I felt him tense as I gently cleaned the blood from his cheeks and forehead. I even poured some of the water over his hair to release some of the dried blood there. Once his face was free from any remaining blood, I noticed how his eyes were beginning to look a lot better and his lips returning to their normal colour. After I handed Damon a bottle of the strong vodka, I used another bottle to clean the rest of the Vervain from his skin, and clean the wounds where the stakes had penetrated his skin. My hands were shaking and I lifted the bottle to my lips, taking a long swig. Automatically my stomach felt warmer and my head lighter. After several more sweeps of the alcoholic cloth, Damon was looking a lot more like himself. He had swigged half of his vodka and was now clutching the bottle to his chest. He had a satisfied smile on his lips and I couldn't help but match his grin at the irony of the situation. I was looking after Damon just like all the times he'd looked after me.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Damon…" I whispered, shuffling closer. At the same time we reached for each other and I took his face in my hands. He brushed my hair away from my eyes and touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his proximity.

"I can't believe you're here," he said after a very long silence. He didn't say it, and I didn't say it, but the knowledge of my choice hung in the air between us. I felt guilty, and the grief of my decision burned my conscience.

"Damon, if Klaus really is your sire then we don't have much time," I sighed, sitting back slightly and untangling my arms from his. Damon rolled his eyes and the corners of his mouth tilted into a sarcastic smile.

"It is so bizarre to hear you say that. I never expected it to end this way," he laughed. The sound was bitter and uncomfortable, like nails on a chalk-board. He drew a hand across his jaw and swung his eyes on me. They held a pained expression and they sparkled dangerously in the dim light. "It isn't supposed to be like this," he hissed angrily, sweeping to his feet and pacing backwards and forwards. I dropped my head into my hands and hated the way Damon's voice echoed violently across the room.

"He could have been lying. This might not be it. If Klaus thought that he was in danger then he would lie to save his ass. He's done it before, Damon…" I suggested, clambering to my feet and approaching him. He had stopped pacing and now stood with his back to me, his head dropped and his arms hanging by his side in defeat. I placed a hand on his back and felt some of the tension drain away. He slowly turned to face me and there wasn't just pain and fear in those deep, dark, dangerous black eyes, but a glimmer of hope and something more. Passion was burning there, just below the surface. He groaned and rolled his shoulders back before closing the distance between us. We had kissed before, and each time had been heated and needy. But this time there was fire between us, desperation laced with lust and possibly even love. His lips were soft but they moved against mine fiercely. He tasted of sweet tears and angry smiles, and he made my insides quake. I ran my hands under his shredded shirt, scraping my nails against his solid hard chest. He tangled one of his hands in my hair and backed me against the van. The kiss slowed and finally we broke apart, all swollen lips and gasps for air. There was more than sheer lust between us. The air was charged and electricity seemed to buzz where our skin connected. We remained pressed together, chests heaving. I still had my hands on his muscular stomach and his were pressed into my hair, holding me close.

"If this is the end I'm glad I had the chance to do that without feeling guilty," he finally said and I couldn't help but smile at his words. I removed my hands from beneath his clothes and placed them on his cheeks instead. He didn't kiss me again; instead he wrapped me up in his arms, my head pressed into his collar bone.

"Matt's outside. Let's go," I sighed, taking his hand and leading him towards the stubborn door I had come through. We passed the coffin and I couldn't resist a peek inside. All that remained was the charred ashes of what used to be Klaus.

The dark row of storage units seemed safer with Damon beside me. We made it into the cool night air and I saw the lights of Matt's old blue truck. From what I could see, he had his head back and his mouth open in min-snore. I grinned and knocked on the passenger's window. With a jolt, Matt sprung forwards and stared through the glass. Fear flashed in his tired eyes before he realised it was just me and then he flicked the locks on the doors and I climbed inside before turning to face Damon.

"I think you should just come with us," I told him.

"Stefan's car…"

"Can be picked up tomorrow," I cut him short, shaking my head.

"Elena…" he said, his voice low in warning.

"I don't want to leave you. Not now," I whispered, taking his face in my hands, hoping he saw the desperation in my eyes. Groaning he signalled for me to move along into the middle seat and I did, making room for Damon. Matt leaned across me to my surprise and grabbed Damon roughly by the shoulder. I held my breath and Damon stared at the other boy. He was midway between shutting the door, and he froze in his movement, unsure at how Matt would react.

"It's good to see you Damon," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

-Earlier-

3/Damon

"Where are you hiding him?" Alaric hissed in my ear. He was stood directly behind me, his arm locked around my throat in a well-executed head lock. I choked for air and clawed at his arm, but it was as if his skin was made from stone.

"There are 400 units in this place, why don't you have a look?" I croaked.

"Not the answer I was looking for Damon," he growled, and with a quick twist of my neck, I slithered to the ground.

* * *

I sat bolt upright gasping for air.

"Damon where are you? This isn't funny!"

Rebekah. That stupid bitch had followed me here and now she was going to pay the price. Despite my head being groggy and grey, I managed to get to my feet and follow the sound of her voice. My only hope was that I found her, before Mr Hyde did. I slunk low and kept to the shadows as I traced the high pitched whine that was Rebekah.

"Damon come on, I haven't got time for this bullshit," she groaned, so close I could literally feel her voice echoing across the walls. Footsteps got closer and I pressed my back against the wall. Suddenly a blonde head bobbed into my eye-line and stopped short, looking around suspiciously. She opened her mouth to call my name again, but before the word could escape her lips, I stepped forwards and clapped my hand over her mouth, drawing her back against the wall. Her first instinct was to panic and attack, but as she drew her fangs, I spun her around to face me. Her heavily made up eyes found mine and clouded over with confusion. I pressed a finger to my lips signalling her silence. Her nod suggested she knew that this was serious and not just one of my sexy games.

"Alaric," I mouthed and that's when the fear spilled into her features.

"Niklaus," she mouthed back and I shook my head slowly. My lips formed the words 'follow me' and I turned in the direction of the coffin. I know I had put it in the delivery room, a room designed for the humans to use to park in and move their belongings from their cars into their storage units. I had a van parked in there and the coffin ready to be moved inside. But Alaric had shown up before I had chance to continue with the plan. I rounded the corner and found the door leading to it. Checking over my shoulder that the Original sister was still with me, I slowly turned the handle. The door didn't budge and I remembered angrily that it had stuck the first time I had used it. This would make a noise, I thought, as I rammed my body against the wood and it swung free. Alaric was leaning against the side of the van, an ironically patient smirk on his freshly evil face and something swinging in his hand. The last White Oak stake, the deadliest weapon against the oldest Vampire's, in the hands of a murderous maniac. Great. Rebekah cried out behind me when the pieces fell together in her mind and she noticed Klaus' grand coffin on the storage table, all set and ready to be shipped and dropped in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm so glad you could make it to see this Rebekah," Ric smirked, pushing away from the van and sauntering towards us. Unintentionally I positioned my body in front of hers protectively.

"You don't really think you can save them, Damon?" he laughed coldly.

"I'm not saving them. I'm saving me," I hissed, the truth ringing in my words.

"I want you to watch as I kill your brother, Rebekah, because I want you to see exactly what I'm going to do to you. And I want you to know what should happen to every Vampire. And you, Damon… I want you to watch your creator, your reason for living, I want you to watch him burn. And I want you to know in your own mind that you and your brother will be dead in a matter of hours along with hundreds of other Vampire's across the world. And I want you to know that there really is nothing you can do to stop any of it," Alaric smiled, his excitement extremely clear in the venomous words he spat. Rebekah made a choked sound behind me and it was the first time I'd seen her properly scared.

"Please Ric…" she begged. Suddenly Ric was by the coffin and before I could move to stop him, he drove the stake deep into Klaus' heart. Everything around me began to move in slow motion- Alaric's deliberate and triumphant smirk; the flames which began to lick at the coffin; my own hands flying to my head. There was no sound; just a constant high pitched humming which invaded my head as if someone was drilling inside my ears. My heart pounded eerily in my chest and my legs felt weak as if they were about to give way. Slowly the world came back into focus and the sound resumed as if somebody had gradually turned up the volume. Rebekah was screaming. She was yelling Klaus' name over and over and then she began to run towards the coffin. Out of instinct I grabbed her by her arms and held her back, knowing what awaited her if she got anywhere near Alaric.

"Klaus! No!" she screeched, fighting against me.

"Rebekah get out of here!" I hissed in her ear, thrusting her towards the door.

"No…" she sobbed, attempting to push past me.

"GO!" I ordered surprised at how strong my voice sounded. With one last look over my shoulder, she was gone out of the door. Ric let out a frustrated roar and then started after her. She wouldn't have had enough time if I hadn't done what I did. I stepped into Ric's pathway and pressed both my palms against the door frame, blocking the way out.

"Come on Damon. You know better than this," he laughed coldly, cocking his head to one side and cracking his knuckles between his hands. I knew that despite being a younger Vampire, he was specially engineered to be stronger than me. I didn't know what hit me and I didn't even see him lash out, but the next thing I knew I was on my back halfway across the room with a stack of cardboard boxes toppling over on top of me. I pushed them aside and leaped to my feet, prepared to face Ric again. I didn't know why, but I was buying Rebekah some time. She needed to tell the others that the plan had failed. She needed to get word home.

Ric's fist slammed into my head and my neck snapped to one side. The salty taste of my blood filled my mouth, reminding me of how little I had fed recently. If I survived this, I would have a tasty whore on my returning home. The thought distracted me from the next punch and I didn't have time to deflect it. Fist connected with nose and I heard a sickening crunching sound. The next time though I was ready, and I caught his hand before it could meet my body. This seemed to have caught Ric off guard and I snapped his arm out of place. He didn't even flinch as I backed away, my head still slightly spinning thanks to the last punch I'd taken.

"Is that all you've got?" he breathed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Leaning up against the van Alaric managed to click his arm back into place soundless and painlessly. Then, after grabbing something from the van, he came at me with his freshly healed limb. I dodged and fought for several moments; despite the lack of effort it seemed to be costing him. Then Ric appeared to get bored and in one swift and unhindered moment he drove a stake into my calf. I yelled out as the sharp, handmade tool clearly (and painfully) soaked in Vervain punctured my skin, muscle and bone. The pain was excruciating, but I didn't give up. I lunged at his tall muscular frame and grabbed his head in both hands. Before I could snap his neck (as I had done many times when he was human) he drove another makeshift stake into my other calf. This one went through my shin bone and out the other side. I howled and couldn't help but hit the floor. I realised how weak I seemed and how helpless I looked, but I couldn't physically move my legs to fight again. Ric disappeared for a second but moments later he reappeared with three other pieces of sharp wood. They were clearly recently made, possibly from chair legs, and the smell of Vervain filled my nose like the fumes at a gas station. I shuffled backwards until I hit the wheel of the van. With a wicked, taunting smile on his lips, Ric stalked towards me until he was close enough to touch. Then he bent down beside me so that we were almost face to face.

"Thank you so much for looking out for Elena for me," he said, the sarcasm rolling off of each syllable. "But I think I can take care of her from now on," he went on, his voice taking on a sinister tone as he said the words.

"Don't you touch her!" I hissed, trying to make my words sound like a warning, a threat.

"I'm telling you, I will happily watch her burn. I will make her human life as miserable as I can until the day she dies, just to punish her for all the Vampire acquaintances she made and all the Vampire lovers she had and all the Vampire friends she stayed in touch with," Ric spat.

"She trusted you!" I screamed.

"She trusted you and look what you did, you screwed up everything! You screwed up this awesome plan to save yourself and your brother," he said, and then he plunged a piece of wood into my upper arm, severing tendons, muscle and fixing the stake right into my bone. I thrashed against the poison which burned through me. Before he could continue his cruel ministrations, he splashed some liquid in my face. The Vervain infused water literally began to burn through my skin. I tried to claw it away as I cried out, but it was corroding my flesh.

"I hope you rot in the deepest and darkest pits of hell," I breathed, feeling my body beginning to drift in and out of awareness. Another stake found its way into my other arm, but the pain wasn't so bad. It was as if my nerves were shutting down, my pain receptors closing off.

"I'll see you on the other side, brother." These were the last words I heard before the final stake was shoved straight into my chest, just above my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

4/Elena

I fell asleep half way back to Mystic Falls and was jolted awake by a terrifying nightmare. Damon clutched my hand and searched my eyes with a worried expression in his own. I forced a smile onto my face and rested my head on his shoulder. Matt was silent most of the way home, only speaking when spoken to. When I wasn't asleep I kept my eye on the clock, counting down the minutes, counting down the seconds. We didn't pass any other cars; Matt's beat up truck was the only vehicle on the roads. I have to admit that I found it unnerving when an hour passed by and Damon was still sitting strong beside me. I had prepared myself for the worst, for Damon not to make it home. When we pulled up at the Salvatore Mansion the first emotion which hit me was panic. I had to face Stefan as well as Damon. On walking through the front door together, Stefan would immediately know my decision. The thought of my betrayal made my stomach turn uncomfortably. Matt cut the engine and there was silence in the truck.

"I could have driven Stefan's car back after all," Damon said finally, his attempt at light humour making Matt laugh nervously. I didn't see the funny side and I glared at Damon until he got the idea and the smile slid from his face. He pushed open the door and I followed him out. I heard Matt's door creak open as we approached the house and I knew that he was hesitating.

"Are you coming in Matt?" I asked him.

"I think I better head over to yours and tell Jeremy what's going on," he mumbled. He was looking down at his feet and shuffling, kicking the sand of the driveway. I walked back to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying Matt," I said.

"Anything for you, Elena," he replied, but his pained expression gave me the impression that he regretted the words, "and Damon, I'm hoping for the best… I know I'll see you soon," he grinned.

"Thanks Matt," Damon smiled back, and I saw a genuine sadness in the depth of his expression. With that, Matt swung back into his truck, revved the engine, and rattled down the drive. I stood and stared until the lights had vanished before I turned to face Damon. He was stood directly behind me, looking at me intensely.

"This is it," I whispered, taking his hand and heading for the house. Just before we could open it, the heavy old oak door swung open and we were bundled into the house and into embracing arms. The smell of spices and ancient books filled my nose and I smiled at the scent of home. This is where I was comfortable; this is where I felt the most at home. The arms which surrounded me and brushed me into the large open living room were Stefan's. My own arms grappled at his t-shirt, scrabbling at the material as we moved as one towards the fireplace. These arms were oh so safe and oh so familiar. But at the same time, they were hesitant and unreliable. They were gone from me as quickly as they had snatched me up, and I was left feeling cold and alone, despite the room full of people. I hugged my own arms across my chest as I stared at each face in turn. They were all here, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon. Each face was solemn and Caroline was particularly upset. She was sat on the couch her head in her hands, quiet sobs shaking her body. Rebekah had also been crying, the tearstained cheeks the only giveaway that she was mourning. Her hair was still in perfect condition, and her brows knitted together with unnatural anger, her usual stony expression really. Bonnie looked sombre, but not upset. The other Originals were quietly furious.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked, his absence seeming extremely strange. I would have thought his celebration would be apt. Then Caroline's sobbing made perfect sense and my hand flew to my mouth in a silent gasp. I hurried to the sofa where she was crying and wrapped both my arms around her shaking shoulders.

"He's gone Elena… He's dead," she breathed in between sobs. I felt my own eyes fill with tears for my best friend, and for the boy who I had been to school with all my life. Despite Tyler's boyish attitude and aggressive past, he had been a good friend to me.

"I'm so sorry Caroline…" was all I could think to say.

"We presume that Alaric Saltzman is on his way here to finish the job," Elijah said, interrupting my thoughts.

"The only way to stop him is to kill you," Rebekah spat coldly, directing her words at me.

"That's not going to happen," growled Damon. His voice made me jump and I was surprised to see him stood behind me, hands protectively on the couch by my head. I hadn't seen him move there. Stefan seemed to notice his closeness and cocked his head to one side in thought. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his questioning stare burning into me. I avoided his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Barbie…" Damon whispered in Caroline's ear, and his sincerity made my heart flutter.

"My sister is right," Kol said, an amused smirk plastered to his face.

"Not an option," Stefan said quietly and calmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You don't have a choice, Salvatore! Within the hour you'll be dead and of no further help to the pathetic human!" Kol yelled, striding across the room until he was face to face with Stefan. Stefan didn't back away or step down, but continued to hold Kol's blazing gaze.

"Nobody is killing anybody. Stand down, Kol," Elijah ordered, taking on the tone of authority.

"First Finn, and now Nick. Elijah, the answer is staring us in the face, for God's sake!" Rebekah cried.

"I saved your god-damn ass back there so you could get away, you bitch!" yelled Damon.

"You let him kill my brother," the blonde snarled.

"Damon's right, Rebekah, we need to leave," Elijah said calmly, and then again to Kol, "Stand down." Very slowly, Kol turned away from Stefan and returned to his place by Elijah's side.

"Why are you two still alive?" Caroline asked, looking up through glassy fragile eyes at the Salvatore brothers.

"The chain hasn't got to us yet?" Stefan said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Tyler was turned after you were, and that means you should have died before he did," Caroline argued. Just then, the door slammed open and the lights flickered out. A low laugh started in the doorway before echoing around the room. There were sounds of panic and fear throughout the house and the door slammed shut, leaving us in complete darkness. I felt Caroline curl into me as she whimpered, and Damon's body pressing protectively over mine.

"Well well well, if it isn't for the remaining Original family of abominations," cackled a dangerous, yet recognisable, voice. Then the lights flashed back into life and Caroline's splitting scream pierced he air.


	5. Chapter 5

5/Elena

"Tyler?" Caroline squeaked. She was holding my hand so tightly that I thought my bones would break, but I didn't dare move. Sure enough, as if back from the dead, Tyler was stood before us, his arrogant big-headed smile plastered to his face. Caroline sprung up and almost knocked him out as she threw her arms around him and began to cry again. Very reluctantly, Tyler returned the embrace and hugged her back.

"It's okay my sweet, don't cry," he breathed, and I noticed Caroline's body go rigid. She very slowly and very carefully peeled herself away and stepped back, staring at him the whole time.

"Klaus?" she breathed.

"What do you think of the new look? It's a body you prefer, I have noticed," Tyler grinned, doing an over-dramatic turn as if he were trying on an outfit and searching for approval.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked more sternly.

"I did what I had to do with the help of a Bennett. Tyler was just collateral damage and a host," Tyler flashed us all a brilliant smile that wasn't his own and I realised what was happening. Tyler's body was stood in front of us, very much alive, but the soul inside and the eyes peering out were not Tyler's, but those belonging to Klaus.

"Brother?" Elijah said after a long silence. He stepped forwards and grabbed Tyler's form by the shoulders.

"Bonnie how could you," gasped Caroline, her arms dropping to her side in defeat and her gaze reaching the little red haired witch. Bonnie didn't show any sign of remorse or regret, but she thrust her chin upwards and met Caroline's accusing stare full on.

"We have all had to make sacrifices, Caroline. Mine was not to save myself, or Klaus, but to save all of you. If I had let Ric kill the real Klaus, then Tyler would still be dead. This had to happen for everybody else to survive, and I'm not sorry," she said, and I flinched at how cold she sounded. Caroline's eyes welled again and she sat back down a little unsteadily on the couch beside me. I found her hand and held it, not caring that her inhumane grip was a little tighter than comfortable.

"I'm very sorry for your boyfriend, Caroline, but some day you will come to forgive me," Klaus sighed, and the words sounded foreign and wrong rolling from Tyler's tongue.

"I'll never forgive you for this Klaus. This is all your fault. If you had never turned Tyler in the first place, he would not have been in danger because of you. You disgust me, and I would give my life to see yours end. If it wasn't for Stefan and Damon and Elena, I would personally insure that your heart was the first to rot at the hands of Alaric," Caroline spat, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Her words dripped with venom, and I shuddered beside her.

"Now come on love, that's a bit harsh," Klaus said.

"Go to hell," Caroline yelled before getting to her feet and disappearing up the stairs. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Bonnie or any of the others, and in feeling so desperate I reached for Damon who was positioned in front of me.

"So we're not going to die?" he said, a little too chirpily. He turned to his brother and they shared an intense look before Damon slipped his hand away from mine and took a seat beside me. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, but the space he left between us was in excess.

"So what's your big plan, Klaus? Now that your life has yet again been spared at the expense of another, what do you plan to do? Keep running and keep hiding, find a witch and keep jumping from body to body, leaving a trail of dead ones behind you as you escape from your death? Keep luring others into unimaginable danger and breaking hearts and splitting up families?" Stefan asked, stepping towards Klaus. Something about his last words hurt as if I had been burned.

"Me and my family will escape. We will take the doppelganger with us, and the witch, and I plan to take Caroline with me also. We, as a team, will build protection for us all. We are literally the thread that ties all of you to life. Bonnie will give each of us a new body, unrecognisable and unhindered. I will use Elena's blood to create a new race which will keep us safe. And Caroline…"

"And you and Caroline will live happy ever after?" I cut him off. Tyler's eyes turned on me as if he had seen me for the very first time this evening, "just several flaws in that excellent plan of yours. Number One: I'm not going anywhere. Number Two: Caroline hates you. She has never liked you, and you have sealed the deal with this," I gestured to Tyler's body, "Number Three: Bonnie isn't leaving with you, and I can certainly guarantee she isn't going to help you destroy more lives. Number Four…"

"I get the picture, love," Klaus sighed, sounding extremely bored.

"Don't tell me what I will and won't do, Elena," Bonnie said angrily.

"You'll help him? After everything he's done?" I asked incredulously.

"It's the only way to keep us safe. To keep my Mum safe," she said.

"He'll use you and then throw you on top of the pile of bodies," I warned, desperately clinging to the hope that Bonnie would see some sense. "It's his fault your Mum was turned in the first place!"

"No Elena, it's your fault and Damon's fault. He killed her to save you," Bonnie spat, and her words stung. My mind went blank and I couldn't think of a thing to say to her.

"So that's problem three dealt with, my sweet," Klaus grinned, looking from Bonnie to me with an excited look in his eyes, maybe hoping for a fight. I bit my tongue and sat back against the sofa.

"You're wrong," I said simply.

"Number One, you will be coming with me, whether or not you come quietly is another matter. Number Two, Caroline will come when she sees what I have to offer," Klaus counted down the numbers on his fingers and then looked pointedly from me to Damon to Stefan.

"Anything else?"

I stared at Damon, but he continued to look straight ahead, ignoring my attempts at communication.

"Or we simply kill Elena and end this now. Ric dies with her and we go free! Simple as pie!" Kol said, suddenly lunging forwards and grabbing me by my hair. I screamed as he dragged me to my feet and pulled me to his body so that my back was pressed against his chest. He held my hair in a tight fist, and held a knife to my throat with the other hand. He backed himself up against the fire so that the rest of the room crowded in a semicircle around him.

"Kol let her go; this is not the way we do it!" Elijah yelled. He was the closest to us, but still several vampire-paces away.

"Why do we always do it your way?" Kol asked bitterly, stepping back as far as he could without stepping into the fire. I felt its heat on the backs of my legs and felt the hearth beneath my feet.

"Come on Kol, let her go," Stefan breathed. His voice was calm, almost bored, but his eyes blazed with a fire that burned hotter than the one just seconds away from me. The knife pressed against my throat and I felt its sharp cold blade threatening to pierce my skin.

"Don't be a dick Kol," Damon warned, suddenly right beside us. Kol, who seemed to have been caught off guard, stepped back and I heard his howl as the flames caught his trouser leg. The knife slid across my collar bone and Damon leapt forwards. In one swift movement he snapped Kol's neck and caught the knife. I tumbled forwards as Kol's heavy body hit the ground, the flames still licking at his body. As quick as I could I scrambled out of the way while everybody else set about putting the fire out and dragging Kol away from the fireplace. Damon pulled me roughly to my feet and spun me to face him.

"I won't let them take you," he whispered aggressively before grabbing the bottom of my tee and ripping some of the fabric. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I soon realised as he pressed the piece to the small cut which was slowly trickling blood.

"When was the last time you fed?" I breathed, seeing the hunger that burned in the depths of Damon's black eyes. He was holding back, but his self-control was waning as the blood began to seep through the rag. He bit his lip and held his breath.

"I'll take it from here brother," Stefan said suddenly, his hand on Damon's leather clad shoulder. Damon tore his eyes away from mine and handed the piece of my tee to his brother before disappearing. I looked guiltily down at the floor and pulled away when Stefan's hands ran up my arms.

"It's just a scratch, I can handle this," I said and began to turn away.

"Elena can we talk?" Stefan asked, catching my arm before I could escape. I stared from Stefan to the group of Originals huddled by the fire. They were discussing something between them, all eyes on Klaus. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen and I liked to think she had gone to check on Caroline. Damon was also gone. I had no idea how much time we had before either Ric turned up with a motive to kill, or Klaus decided enough was enough and either killed me or left, taking me with him. I had to face Stefan sooner or later.

"I won't let them take you," Stefan whispered and my heart jolted at the sound of the words Damon had said to me just moments before. I forced myself to focus on Stefan and stop shutting him out. I was being unfair.

"Stefan," I murmured his name and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen. It was quieter in the large unused room.

"I know about Damon," he said.

"What about Damon?"

"You went to him. You were given the choice, to return home or to continue and find Damon and you chose my brother," he sighed. He didn't seem angry or upset, simply stating the facts. "I don't blame you, Elena. I have been terrible and I betrayed you and I have given you no recent reason to trust Me." he whispered, and the pain which he had been hiding so well seemed to be bubbling over.

"I'm so sorry Stefan. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never meant to fall for Damon," I said.

"I just want you to know that until you tell me otherwise, I will always be here and I will fight for you," he said, and suddenly there was so much passion in his voice, so much meaning. It was a little frightening.

"Stefan I'm sorry, but in that moment when I thought it was all over, all I could think about was how you left me for the blood and the kill and the hunt. All I thought of was how Damon was there for me and he cared and he looked after me. I'm sorry but I've made my decision."

"You don't mean that though, you were just scared, you were just worried and you felt guilty because you never gave into Damon's demands. Elena you were and you are so strong you can fight this and I will help you but Damon isn't good for you, he isn't right, he can't bring you what you need. He can't keep you safe!" Stefan cried, grabbing my wrists and pulling me close, "he's dangerous."

"Stefan, it's no use… I know how I feel now," I said, trying to twist away, but Stefan's grip was too tight. He backed me slowly up against the empty fridge and fear began to creep its way into my system.

"You can't do this to me. I need you. I know I've done you wrong but I can make this better, and we can start over! Let me remind you of how good we can be, how good we are!" Stefan laughed manically, fixing my hands above my head with one of his hands and grabbing my chin forcefully with the other. Before I could cry out or shove him away his lips crashed to mine. Utterly shocked and terrified I stopped struggling and just froze. After a few seconds of trying to gain a response, Stefan slowly drew away. He let go of my face and then released my hands.

"I'd like you to leave me alone now," I breathed. Without another word, Stefan turned and left the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

6/Elena

I put a shaking hand to my lips and slowly made my way towards the table and chairs. I took a seat and covered my face with my hands, scared that I was going to burst into tears. I was alone and in silence for several moments before a body moved beside mine and I looked up to see Damon stood above me, staring down at me with concern.

"What did he want?" he demanded.

"He wanted to talk. And I just had to tell him," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, pulling a chair close to mine so that our knees were touching. He leaned forwards, elbows on knees, and took my hands in his. His eyes searched mine but I found it hard to keep his gaze.

"I'm fine," I said, squeezing his fingers and forcing a smile.

"I hope you know that I'll tear him apart if he hurts you. He got away with it the last time, but never again," Damon said fiercely, and all of the cold shoulders he had given me earlier seemed to melt away.

"I know Damon," I smiled, leaning forwards so that our foreheads could touch. As we sat like this Damon split his legs apart so that mine slid through and I practically fell into his lap. In one swift movement he had captured my lips in his and his tongue intruded my own mouth. I was shocked at first, but the sweet taste of his kiss made me forget about everything else and with my body pressed up against his, I tilted my head upwards and met the rhythm of his kiss. I felt his hands run across my arms, and instead of jerking away like I did at Stefan's touch, I shuddered pleasantly and clambered slowly so that I was sat sideways on his knee. Finally we pulled apart and I just laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his comfortable scent. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and held me against his body. We sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like a lifetime.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything in here," said a stony voice from the kitchen door and I jumped. I slowly moved from Damon to the chair I had been sat on moments before. Elijah and Klaus were stood staring at me.

"As a matter of fact you are. What can we do for you?" Damon hissed.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked bitterly, folding my arms across my chest.

"We figured that the easiest way to save our lives is to kill you, Elena," Klaus grinned, far too happy with this realisation. I didn't flinch, fully aware that this was a viable plan the whole time. I knew how much everybody had sacrificed for me. I knew how much Damon and Stefan had done for me. I knew how much Bonnie had put up with and suffered for me. I was prepared to die to save them all.

"So do it?" I said, shrugging. Damon's eyes snapped towards me but I continued to hold Klaus' amused stare, finding small satisfaction from the twitch of uncertainty that flashed across his face. I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to come up with this conclusion," I scoffed.

"Shut up Elena," Damon hissed but I ignored him.

"I would die to save the ones I love," I went on.

"Elena…" Damon warned.

"Damon, you have given up enough for me. I won't let you give up your life to save mine," I said, annoyed, "you can't keep saving me." I whispered, leaning across and taking his face in my hands. The fire which burned in his black eyes frightened me, but I refused to look away. "I love you Damon, and if me dying means that you can live, then that's what I'll do."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself."

"You don't get to make that decision," I laughed humourlessly.

"My life isn't worth it," Damon growled, "you can come back. If you die with Vampire blood in your system you can come back." He added slowly, his voice desperate. He must have seen the finality of my decision in my eyes as I began to shake my head, but the idea of immortality had been playing at the back of my mind for a while.

"I don't…"

"We haven't even had time to be together…" he whimpered, dropping his head against my shoulder.

"Could you hurry this drama and final goodbye along?" Klaus asked, exasperated at our humanness.

"If I'm going to become like you, I want you to turn me," I breathed in his ear, "if we die we die together."

"Are you kidding me?"

We all turned to face the new voice in the room and I groaned inwardly at Stefan's tall figure behind Klaus and Elijah. He pushed between them into the room and stalked towards me and Damon. Damon twisted instinctively to put his body between me and his brother.

"I won't let them turn you," Stefan roared, the veins across his face beginning to bubble and darken. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him. My own blood began to boil.

"Why does everyone think that they can tell me what I can and can't do? You don't get a say in what I do Stefan. This isn't your decision to make!" I yelled, standing up and facing Stefan myself. The younger Salvatore moved to grab me but Damon was quicker and in an instant he had him pinned against the table, one arm pressed into his throat, and the other holding his body down. I gasped and leaped to the side, determined not to get in the middle.

"You don't get to touch her anymore," Damon hissed. Very slowly he released his choking hold and stepped away, attempting to walk off his own anger.

"Well that was interesting. Even on her death bed she has the brothers to fight over her," grinned Klaus from the door. I shot him an angry stare and then turned to Stefan.

"I'm sorry Stefan but I'm not your responsibility anymore," I sighed sadly. His sad expression showed that he felt defeated. He very slowly took my hand and squeezed gently. Damon didn't respond as he had before but watched intently, ready to step in if he thought things would get out of hand.

"I'm sorry for everything Elena," he whispered, and then he was gone.

"Okay enough is enough," Elijah breathed and he moved towards us.

"I can handle this," Damon grinned, taking both of my arms and pulling me against his body. "Are you sure about this?" he said to me.

"This will end it all," I laughed, a little timidly. The truth was I was terrified. I had sworn to myself that no matter how involved I was with the Vampire's, I would never become one of them. I would keep my humanity until the end. Never did I think that my own right to death would be taken away from me. I forced a smile, despite the tear which trickled down my cheek, and closed my eyes. I turned my neck to one side and gave Damon my body. I felt his breath on my skin, hot and sweet. I felt his lips brush against the corner of my jaw and he kissed slowly up towards my lips. He placed a closed mouth kiss on my lips before kissing back down to my neck. And then I felt his teeth scrape against my skin. And suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, I was excited. I wrapped my arms around his head and wound my fingers into his dark hair.

"Do it now," I breathed, and then his fangs penetrated my flesh where Kol's knife had cut me. I presumed it was easier than breaking fresh skin. I felt him hit my vein and he tapped into it expertly and began to drink. At first it hurt like being stabbed, and then it began to burn like pleasurable fire spreading throughout my body. I moaned gently and held Damon's head firmly against me. After a few moments, he stopped and pulled away with a deep grunt of satisfaction. My blood was on his lips and his teeth, but he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve. Then he bit into his own wrist and held it towards me as if offering me a normal drink. At the sight of his scarlet blood my stomach flipped unpleasantly, but I knew I had to. He helped guide the wound against my lips and I began to drink. It didn't taste coppery as it did when you bit your own tongue or sucked a paper cut, but an explosion of flavour. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Of course I had been forced Vampire blood before to keep me alive in various situations, but this time it was different. It was everything the other times hadn't been and I felt myself grip Damon's wrist in order to get more from it. The blood spread like a flowing river through my body, filling me up everywhere that I was empty and then I had to stop. Damon slowly pulled his wrist away from me and the wound healed instantly. I looked a little embarrassedly over my shoulder towards where the Original's had been, but me and Damon were alone in the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and he held me tight.

"It'll all be okay," he smiled. I was about to voice my contradictory theory when the front door of the Salvatore house was knocked off its hinges and for the second time that evening, an uninvited guest stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

7/Damon

The door was knocked off of its hinges and a loud gust of wind whipped through the house like one giant cliché. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but I knew that my life was literally in the living room. I was so used to fighting for either my own, my brother or Elena's life, that protecting the thing I hated the most was not a natural priority. Klaus. Klaus, the Original Vampire who as a team we had tried to destroy so many times. Ironically it was lucky that all those past times we had failed.

Elena gripped my arm like a scared child and I hurried her into the large living room where all of the others were gathered. I took in the terror painted on all of their pale faces, and I revelled in the fear that Klaus showed for just a moment. There was no time to take a photograph, mental or otherwise. Rebekah, the only female Original, was cowering behind Elijah and the whimpering which escaped her lips sounded similar to that of a small dog in pain. Elijah, despite his attempt to look strong and protective, looked weak and scared. He lacked the usual air of importance that he usually held. Klaus (or Tyler, whichever way you look at it) was positioned at the front of his siblings, the figurehead for their family. I noticed that Kol was still lying on the couch, his eyes open in his temporary death. He needed to wake soon if he had any chance of survival. I also noticed that my wimp of a brother was nowhere to be seen. The same could be said for the Witch and Barbie.

Alaric Saltzman, a man who I had dared to call my friend and a man who had stood beside me in many disputes and failed plans, now stood in the doorway of my living room with an amused smirk on his smart-arse face. His eyes were no longer kind and full of wisdom, but sly and cruel. He took his hands from behind his back and began to toss the last White Oak stake from hand to hand.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favourite kind of party!" he laughed loudly, more confident than I liked, "a soon to be dead one," he concluded his own joke, bursting into a fit of maniac laughter. Nobody else found the funny side.

"I see that we have… most present," he went on, counting off the Originals on his fingers. "Wow, look who it is. The beautiful and yet regretfully stupid Rebekah! Damon very kindly gave you the chance to escape or at least warn your family, and yet here you stand, ready for me to succeed in killing you!" he laughed. "Of course Finn is absent and Klaus. I presume Blondie here has told you of his well-deserved but sadly delayed death?"

It hit me that according to Ric, Klaus died in that coffin. Tyler was just another one of sire victims as opposed to a target of his hate. I think Klaus realised this too and a slow, selfish smile spread across his face.

"That is where you would be wrong," I said. Ric's eyes spun on me and a frown creased his forehead. I gave him a sarcastic wave and pulled Elena closer to my chest. When the time came, I knew what I had to do. But until I was sure it was necessary, I would keep her alive and I would keep her human.

"You should be dead by now…" Ric mumbled, using the stake to scratch his head.

"I don't suppose you recognise me," Klaus grinned. Ric's face flattened out and then he began to laugh again. He even clutched his stomach dramatically.

"Oh that little witch! A body replacement spell, I should have known," he cried, slapping himself on the head and pointing at Klaus with the stake. "Good one."

"Tyler is dead because of you," Elena said.

"Oh Elena you're still here," Ric smiled lazily, "and I'm sorry you think that. Because the way I see it is that if Klaus had just died like he was supposed to when I killed him, then Klaus would be dead and Tyler wouldn't. Oh no wait, yes he would!" he laughed again and wiped an imaginary tear from his face. "But soon pretty much anybody with an attachment to a vampire will be dead. So there isn't really a way around it is there," he shrugged.

Suddenly Ric surged forwards, holding the stake high above his head as if to strike at someone. He was aiming for Klaus, but his body collided with something invisible and solid before he could make it more than two steps into the room. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his head where he had walked into the barrier.

"You won't touch any of them," Bonnie's voice came from behind Ric. He slowly turned to face her and a comprehensive smile stretched his lips. He moved towards her but the same transparent wall kept him from reaching her. He let out an annoyed howl and Bonnie sidestepped him quickly, pulling Caroline along behind her. I had to give it to the witch, she always tried her best. She came to stand beside me and Elena, reaching for her friend's hand. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline didn't always see eye to eye, but they had come through so much together and I had a feeling that they would pull each other through the darkest times. They were there for each other and I realised I envied their friendship just a little. My brother and I had had such a relationship at one point in time, but we had been driven further apart by Katherine. And in turn, by Elena…

"I'm not strong enough to hold him off with any kind of spell for more than a moment. He's…programmed to figure out an unbinder… a kind of mental force field to block out any magic. It's almost as if he's immune…" Bonnie whispered in my ear. Sure enough, Alaric slowly moved through Bonnie's barrier. With a triumphant smile, he tried to lunge at Klaus again. This time a huge wall of fire burst up in a semicircle around us, separating us from Alaric. The flames were huge and fierce, threatening to engulf the entire house. I glanced across at Bonnie's strained expression and the beads of sweat forming at her brow. The amount of magic she was attempting was more than she could handle alone.

After a few seconds, the fire began to die, and bit by bit, as if being hosed, the flames vanished without a scorch-mark in sight. Bonnie fought to catch her breath and then chanted several words under her breath. Ric let out a loud roar of pain and clutched his head. Seconds later there was silence as Alaric straightened, fixed his jacket and lunged for Bonnie. I tried to knock him away but his fist connected with my face and I jerked sideways. Elena cried out and helped to right me. I was too slow and Ric grabbed Bonnie by her hair and threw her across the room. She flew backwards and crashed into one of the alcohol cabinets. The glass shattered as she slumped to the ground. For a second I was scared that she was dead, but she groaned in pain and attempted to move. Shards of sharp glass stuck in her red hair and I smelt blood. Then Ric slashed at me with the stake. I knocked him away and grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her behind me and clean out of the way. Ric gave up on trying to get at me and turned on the others. The room filled with panicked gasps and cries, including Caroline's frantic calls for help as she crouched by her friend. The Originals were trying to fight Alaric, but they were all terrified to get too close. Ric laughed loudly and pinned Elijah to the nearest wall. Elijah jammed his knee between his legs and I was surprised to see Ric crumple slightly. Clearly Esther hadn't thought of everything. There was the sound of tearing flesh and a howl as Elijah bit into Ric's shoulder. The makeshift Vampire pulled away and rounded on another Original. This time he tried to stake Rebekah, but Klaus knocked her out of the way before delivering a punch to his face. The blow didn't seem to affect Ric and he bounced back, tearing into Klaus' flesh with his own dagger sharp teeth. The two began to fight like men, punching and kicking. Fresh blood was spilt, but I was unsure of whose it was. Elena was cowering behind me and I knew I had to keep her safe. Elijah grabbed hold of his sister and pulled her behind him. Ric kicked Klaus away from him and stood up, fighting for his grip on the stake. Then he noticed for the first time Kol lying dead on the couch.

"Looks like someone tried to make my job easy," he grinned and in one swift movement, he drove the stake into his chest and into his heart. Everything in the room seemed to stop, each Vampire frozen as they watched Kol's eyes snap wide open and his mouth form an endless scream. His face began to crumble like stone and soon all that was left was ash as white as the moon.

"So who's next? Can't you see that you can't stop me?" Ric bellowed, whipping around to face the rest of us.

"No… no! Kol!" Rebekah whimpered, doubling over. Elijah kept his arms around her, preventing her from approaching Kol's remains. Klaus was the closest now to Ric, lying on the floor at his feet, panting wildly and clutching his neck where teeth had torn at his flesh. The wound was heeling, but the blood spilt at a dangerous rate. Ric stood and placed a foot at his throat. He raised the stake, ready to pierce and stop his heart.

"I'm sorry, Elena," I whispered in her ear. She kissed me hastily on the lips and I snapped her neck in return.


	8. Chapter 8

8/Elena

December

The night was cold and a fresh layer of snow covered everything like a soft winter blanket. We were on our way home after being away for the winter holidays, my brother and I in the back of the car, Jeremy fast asleep with his head against the window, and my parents in the front. My Dad was driving, as he always did on the way home, and my Mum was sleeping too. Dad pulled onto Wickery Bridge which led to Mystic Falls. The texture of the road changed to that of driving across wood and my Dad slowed the car to avoid skidding on the ice. I had been tired the entire drive back from the airport, but now I could see the soft glow of the town, I was wide awake and excited to see my friends after being away from them for almost two weeks.

I saw the Deer gallop across the road and in front of the car at the exact same time my Dad did, and he slammed on the breaks just as I yelled out in warning. The Deer's eyes turned to the car and I saw the events as if they were in slow motion. The fragile animal bounded across the bridge barrier into the woods, unscathed, and my Dad turned the steering wheel frantically to try and regain control of the car. We weren't going fast, but the sudden brake and the jerk of the wheels caused my Dad to lose control of the vehicle, and I felt the tires sliding freely across the ice. I screamed and the car broke the barrier of the bridge and went diving into the lake below. We were free falling for just a second and then the car hit the water. The windscreen smashed instantly on the impact and water began to fill the car. Jeremy had been jerked awake and he cried out beside me as the freezing water overwhelmed us. It didn't take long for the car to be completely submerged, with just a small space for us to breathe. My Dad was struggling to unfasten his seatbelt and my Mum too. I was focused on breathing for as long as I could, panic burning in my stomach. The car hit the bottom of the lake and the small air pocket that was keeping me alive was slowly decreasing in size. I sucked in one more breath of air and then water was everywhere. There was no sound beneath the ice-cold water. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears and I could see my Dad's movements slowing as he fought against the impeding liquid which invaded his lungs. He turned to face us and I clutched my hand tightly. My Mum wasn't moving, and I had a terrible feeling that she was dead. I leaned across and unclipped Jeremy's seat belt and gestured for him to get out of the car. He pulled the handle and the door swung slowly open, forced against the strength of the water. He turned back to me as if to help me out too, but my belt wasn't coming undone. "Go!" I mouthed, and then two hands reached into the car and pulled Jeremy out. He disappeared from view. Suddenly the driver's door was ripped away from the car and a dark figure was leaning across my Dad trying to free his seat belt. My Dad was shaking his head furiously, and pointing into the back of the car, pointing at me. The figure, which was beginning to go blurry in my vision as the last of the air in my lungs was being breathed out. I struggled against the unconsciousness which threatened to overcome me, and then the boy was leaning into the back of the car. With inhumane strength, he ripped the seat belt from my body and grabbed me by the waist. I clung onto him as he pushed away from the car, and towards the surface. We broke through the water and I gasped a large breath of much needed oxygen. I was screaming and kicking, needing to go back for my parents, needing to save them, but the body which had saved me was dragging me towards the bank. I couldn't see Jeremy anywhere. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and shivering with the unnatural cold. The boy swam for the both of us, merely dragging me with him, and when he reached the bank, I saw Jeremy crouching down to help pull me out of the water. He was crying too, and once I was out, I wrapped my arms tightly around him. When I turned to face the stranger who had saved us, he was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

9/Elena

My eyes snapped open and I didn't feel the need to gasp. The dream had been vivid and I had felt everything as if it were happening all over again. The memory of my parents' death had been a memory which had haunted me ever since. I ran a hand through my hair and I knew something was different as I held my breath and stared up at the ceiling which wasn't my own. Then the events of the evening flooded back to me and I knew I was dead, or I had been dead, and now I was in transition. I looked around the room which I recognised as Damon's, and confirmed that I was alone. My neck ached as if… well as if it had been broken. My head burned like a terrible migraine and my veins burned as if they had been bled dry. My mouth was dry as if I hadn't tasted water for weeks. The sun streamed through the curtains and I had a natural instinct to avoid it at all costs. The brightness was already hurting my eyes to the point where I had to keep them closed. Groaning, I threw the covers over my head to find darkness.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," came a quiet but soothingly familiar voice. I rolled onto my side to face the direction the voice was coming from and timidly pulled the covers away from my face.

"You know when you drink too much alcohol and the next day you have an unbearable hangover? I feel like that right now but multiplied by about a million," I said to Damon. The dark haired, and gorgeous, Vampire leaned down and kissed me on my temples. Then he whipped the duvet away from me and helped me to stand.

"You must feed or you know what will happen," he smiled, a little sadness in his eyes.

"This was the part that I was afraid of," I groaned, knowing the truth in his words. "What happened after you, erm, after you killed me?"

"Alaric was extremely surprised that I _had_ killed you. In fact I'm sure I saw some mourning in his eyes when he looked at me in horror. Then he dropped the stake and he tried to come for me, but I think his heart collapsed and he simply crumpled as if he had no bones. And then he literally began to crumble to stone, as Kol had, and then he was gone. The Originals mourned Kol's death and of course blamed me as I hadn't killed you sooner," Damon explained.

"And Stefan?" I asked, but the look in Damon's black eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Gone. He told me that without you, and without you human, he had no reason to stick around. He left with the other Originals. Told me that he would find his place within society again, but some place else," he said.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I'm sorry that I came between you two, and that I strung you both along for so long. And I'm sorry that I wasn't with you from the very beginning," I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder. He stroked my hair and chucked gently.

"You're mine now, and I won't ever let you go," he said, "you have nothing to apologise for. Mine and my brother's relationship was broken from the minute Katherine stepped into our lives."

"Bonnie? Is she okay? And Caroline?" I asked suddenly, remembering Ric's violent reaction to my best friends.

"They're fine. Caroline is…sad I suppose. They stayed in Stefan's room last night. Bonnie's injuries were curable. As long as she doesn't die in the next 24 hours then she'll be good as new," Damon grinned, implying the use of Vampire blood in her healing.

"I need to see them," I breathed.

"You need to feed," Damon reminded me.

"The sunlight…" I said under my breath and Damon cursed loudly.

"I'll have a ring made for you based on my own," he said to me and then, "wait here and I'll bring you a human." But as we approached the front door, there was a sturdy and yet hesitant knock on the heavy wood which I noticed had been fixed since Alaric's rampage. Damon instinctively pulled me behind him and then carefully opened the door. I noticed it opening to one side and realised that it wasn't totally fixed yet.

"Matt," I smiled when I saw the boy in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on the floor.

"Stefan told me that you had sacrificed yourself for _them_," he said bitterly, not moving as if to come inside, and not moving his eyes away from the doorstep. My heart sank when I heard the trace of fear in his voice.

"Matt, it was the only way. Please don't be afraid," I whispered, stepping forwards away from Damon's protection. Matt flinched and took a step backwards.

"I had to check whether it was true for myself. Your brother is wondering where you are," he said before turning on his heel and heading hurriedly for his truck. He swung inside quickly, and without another glance he pulled away from the Salvatore driveway. His direct approach and bitter attitude made my chest swell with sadness. Matt had been one of my best friends, and to hear his rejection of me was disappointing.

"He'll come around," Damon whispered.

"He shouldn't have to 'come around' to anything," I sighed, turning away and heading into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Damon whispered, and I could hear it from where I sat despite the distance between us. Then the door slammed shut and the house was quiet. I knew I had to get in touch with my brother, tell him that Ric was gone for good, but I wasn't ready yet. Instead, I dropped my head into my hands and closed my eyes tightly. The next thing I knew I was being jerked awake by strong arms.

"Breakfast," Damon grinned, forcing a skinny blond guy to sit on the couch beside me, "you should have seen how gay I looked leading him out of the bar," he shrugged and then he leaned down so that he was at eye level with the dazed looking guy.

"You're going to let Elena feed from you and then you're going to forget that it happened and you're going to leave, go home, and get on with your life," he said very quietly in a dangerous tone, "do you understand?"

The boy nodded mechanically. Damon grabbed his wrist and bit into it cleanly and offered me the wound. Fighting the urge to throw up, I put my lips to the small cut and began to drink. The blood was warm, and although not as sweet as Damon's, it didn't taste too bad. Damon signalled when I had had enough and then directed me to run my tongue against the small bite mark. I did as I was told and watched as the wound began to heal, leaving behind a small half-moon shaped scar.

"Go," Damon ordered and the blond stood up, walked towards to door, let himself out, and disappeared. I had to admit that I felt much better. My head had stopped throbbing and my veins felt fuller and my mouth less dry. Damon sat down beside me and held something out to me on the flat of his hand. A small silver ring with a tiny blue stone in the middle. I looked closer and saw delicate patterns lacing the silver band.

"It was Kol's. I found it on the sofa where Ric staked him. The other Originals failed to clean up there brother and his possessions," Damon said coldly, taking my hand and placing the ring on my open palm.

"I can't take that…" I breathed.

"It's no use to anyone else. Just wear it until I can have Bonnie make you your own?" he compromised, closing my fingers around it. I nodded slowly and slid the ring onto my ring finger. It was a spookily accurate fit.

I felt Bonnie and Caroline's presence at the door before I heard them. I turned around and sure enough they were stood at the entrance to the living room. Bonnie looked wary and Caroline was smiling wildly.

"Welcome to the other side," she grinned, brushing past Bonnie and embracing me.

"I'm really sorry about Tyler, Caroline," I said against her hair and she squeezed me tighter.

"I don't want to deal with it right now," she sighed as she slowly pulled away. Her arms were still around me when Bonnie approached and wrapped her own around the both of us. I could smell her blood running through her veins and hear her heart beating in her chest, but I fought against the urge to bite her. We remained in a huddled embrace for several long moments, the rest of the world shut out for just a second.

"I'm sorry for everything," Bonnie whispered finally.

"You don't need to apologise. It's done now. There isn't anything we can do. We have to move on," I said, my eyes meeting Damon's over the top of Caroline's blonde head. His stare was intense, but his lips curved into a delicate smile as he assessed me. When Caroline and Bonnie finally let me go, Damon leaned across the space between us, took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Stay with me?" he whispered against my lips, his breath warm and sweet.

"Always," I smiled.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

I have been requested by a personal message that I give a shout out to a reader who has been reading and reviewing my fanfics. It is a FictionPress account where she posts her original stories. Please check her out

FictionPress

Story: A Sinner's Wings

Thanks for reading x


End file.
